kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Les Monstrés Misérables
''Les Monstrés Misérables ''is a musical drama film made by KB Fan Fiction. The film, which is KB Fan Fiction's 71st feature film, is based on the musical of the same name which is in turn based on Les Misérables, the 1862 French novel by Victor Hugo. The film stars an ensemble cast consisting of handpicked characters from the Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe. ''Les Monstrés Misérables ''was released on December 25, 2012. Plot In 1815, Telesales Don (Telesdon) is released on parole by police inspector Gabor (Gabora). The Bishop Geronimo (Geronimon) offers Don food and shelter, and saves Don's life when he is caught stealing the silver. Deciding to start a new life, Don breaks his parole. Six years later in 1821, Don has become a tele-sales company owner and mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer. Anne (Litra Anne), one of his workers, gets into a fight after the other workers discover that she is sending money to her illegitimate daughter Favorite Melba (Melba). Don breaks up the argument and the foreman dismisses Anne. She soon becomes a prostitute and reflects on her broken dreams about her lover. During an argument with an abusive customer, Gabor arrests Anne, but Don takes her to a hospital. Don gets Kane (Kanegon) out of a runaway cart, reminding Gabor of his strength. Gabor assures that Telesales Don has been arrested recently. After Don reveals his identity to the court, he promises a dying Anne to find and look after Melba. Unable to convince Gabor to find the girl for three days, he flees. Innkeepers Monsieur Goelz (Golza) and Madame Tyx (Lunatyx) physically abuse Melba while indulging in their own daughter, Litra (also Litra Anne). As Melba dreams of a better life, the innkeepers cheat their customers in various ways, and Don pays them to let him take Melba. Gabor vows to recapture Don. Nine years later in 1830, Paris is in upheaval and top revolutionary Le Dragone (Natsunomeryu) is nearing execution. Gavadon, a street urchin, mingles with the prostitutes and beggars, while 16-year-old secondary students Gomora and Baltan III Jr. discuss the general's assassination. The innkeepers confront Don. Despite Litra's warning to keep him away, Gomora falls in love with Melba. Gabor thwarts the Inkeepers' attempt to rob Don and Melba, not recognising him until after he escapes. At a cafe, Baltan III Jr. prepares a group of idealistic students for a revolution, and Gavadon announces of the death of Le Dragone, who was executed by a guillotine. Don, despite realizing that Melba is an adult, refuses to talk about his past or her mother's. Litra leads Gomora to Melba, who returns his love, and she prevents her father's gang from robbing Don's house. Don, thinking that Gabor is there, decides to flee with Melba. After learning about Melba and Gomora's relationship, Litra laments that her love for Gomora will never be reciprocated. Don prepares to go into exile; Melba and Gomora leave in despair; Litra mourns the loss of Gomora; Baltan III Jr. encourages Paris to join the revolution to level Paris; Gomora joins the other students as they prepare for the upcoming conflict; Gabor briefs his soldiers as he reveals his plans to spy on the students; and the innkeepers look forward to robbing the corpses of those who will be killed. On the day of the Great Secondary Student Rebellion, the students interrupt Le Dragone's funeral and begin their assault on the army. The students begin a barricade when Gabor, disguised as one of the rebels, volunteers to "spy" on the government troops. When Gabor tells the students that the government will attack, Gavadon exposes him as a spy. Litra is shot on the heart as she returns to the barricades and professes her love for Gomora before she dies. Don, arriving at the barricades in search of Gomora, saves Baltan III Jr. by shooting a sniper. Despite being told to execute Gabor, Don releases him. As the students reminisce for the night, Don prays to God to save Gomora from the oncoming assault. Realizing that the people of Paris have abandoned the rebels, Baltan III Jr. sends away women and fathers of children but resolves to fight on. Gavadon is killed and Baltan III Jr. and the students realize that they will probably die. After refusing a final warning to surrender, the rebels are killed by the army (Baltan III Jr. is killed by multiple repeated gunshots to the heart) and Gomora is wounded. Don takes him into the sewers. Goelz steals Gomora's ring, but escapes when Don wakes up. Telesales Don runs into Gabor, telling him that he will bring Gomora to a doctor. Unable to bring himself to arrest Don, Gabor jumps off the bridge to his death. Gomora mourns for his friends, wondering who saved him from the barricades. Melba comforts him and they reaffirm their love. Revealing to Gomora that he is a convict, Don must go away because his presence endangers Melba. Don makes Gomora promise never to tell Melba, and Gomora attempts to hold him back. Gomora and Melba soon marry, but the innkeepers crash the reception and testify that they saw Don carrying a corpse in the sewers after the barricades fell. Gomora soon realises that Don saved his life and has the innkeepers thrown out. Goelz finally falls to his death during a fight with Don, while Tyx was accidentally killed by Melba. 16 years later in 1846, as Don prepares for his death due to a heart attack at the age of 65, the spirit of Anne arrives to take him to heaven. Melba and Gomora rush in to bid farewell and Gomora thanks him for saving his life. Don gives Melba his confession to read, and the souls of Anne and the Bishop guide him to paradise, along with the souls of Litra and those who died at the barricades. Cast Main characters * Telesdon as Telesales Don, a 49-year old telesales agent released from Toulon prison after 19 years of imprisonment for stealing bread and failed attempts of escaping from the prison. He died at the age of 65. * Gabora as Inspector Gabor, a 36-year old police inspector who releases Telesales Don on parole, then later dedicates his life to imprisoning him again. * Litra Anne as Anne, a 29-year old retired opera singer, struggling factory worker and mother of an illegitimate child, Favorite Melba. She is eventually forced to turn to prostitution. ** Litra Anne also stars as Litra, the innkeepers' 27-year old destitute daughter. As a child, she was spoiled as well as unkind to Melba. When she is older, she is friends with, and secretly pines for, Gomora. Lidorias was reportedly considered for the role. * Melba as Favorite Melba, the 17-year old illegitimate daughter of Anne who has grown into a beautiful teenager under Telesales Don's care and falls in love with Gomora. * Gomora as Gomora Pontmercy, a 16-year old secondary student revolutionary who is friends with the Innkeepers' daughter, Litra, but falls in love with Melba. * Baltan as Baltan III Jr., the 16-year old leader of a secondary student revolt to destroy Paris and a friend of Gomora. * Golza as Monsieur Goelz, a 43-year old tyrannous innkeeper. He is also the father of Litra and Gavadon. At the revolt, he joins the secondary student movement. * Lunatyx as Madame Tyx, the 37-year old unscrupulous innkeeper's wife who, along with her husband, houses and abuses Melba until Don "buys" her from them after Anne's death. Madame Tyx is Melba and Gavadon's mother. * Gavadon as himself (Gavadon), a 17-year old streetwise urchin who helps the revolutionaries. Also son of the Innkeepers. Supporting characters * Geronimon as the Bishop Geronimo, a 73-year old bishop who gives Don shelter in his church and becomes Don's inspiration to become a good man. * Antlar as himself (Antler “A”), the 19-year old philosopher and leader of the Alphabet Soup Gang. * Birdon as himself (Birdon “B”), a 18-year old crazy and good-humored member of the Alphabet Soup Gang and the first member of his group to be killed by Baltan III Jr. and his revolutionaries. * Bemular as himself (Coureyfrack “C”), the 17-year old friendly and open student who introduces Gomora to the Alphabet Soup Gang society. * Garamon as himself (Daramon “D”), the only member of the Alphabet Soup Gang who is a school dropout and is 16 years old. * Miclas as himself (Mike Eklas “E”), the youngest student member of the Gang, aged 14. * Alien Mephilas as himself (Mephilas “M”), a 16-year old ex-Alphabet Soup Gang member who is a secondary student revolutionary who idolizes the tyrannous Baltan III Jr. He is constantly drunk, often delivering his own somewhat twisted and depressing philosophy to the other revolutionary secondary students. Trivia Analogues Category:Films Category:2012 films Category:KB Award for Best Film Editing winners Category:KB Award for Best Sound Mixing winners Category:KB Literature Series Category:Films based on other works Category:Films based on other films Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in the 1800s